Char Aznable
is a fictional character, and often one of the main antagonists from the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam and its sequels, Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam and Char's Counterattack, voiced by Shuichi Ikeda (Japanese), Michael Kopsa (English dub of original series and Char's Counterattack), Steven Blum (Mobile Suit Gundam movies 1 through 3) and Tom Edwards (English dub of Zeta Gundam). History Char Aznable is also known as Quattro Bajeena & Edward Mass, but was born with the name Casval Rem Deikun. He is also known as the 'Red Comet', due to the speed at which he destroyed five of the Earth Federation's Magellan class battleships at the Battle of Loum during the One-Year War (which has earned him a promotion of two ranks to lieutenant commander). He is the elder brother of Sayla Mass, born with the name Artesia Som Deikun, and the son of late Zeon Zum Deikun, the former leader of the space colonies of Side 3, later the Republic of Zeon. The Origin According to the Manga Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin, young Casaval and his sister Artesia escaped to earth shortly after their father's death with the help of Jimba Ral, father of Ramba Ral. They spent several years living a life of luxury under the guardianship of the aristocratic Don Teabolo Mass, who gave them the surnames Edward and Sayla Mass and treated them as his own adopted children. During this time, Jimba Ral constantly reminded Casaval of the Zabi Family's betrayal of the Deikuns. After narrowly escaping an attempt on their lives (in which Jimba Ral died), they fled to the Texas Colony. They lived for a time in a house set up by Texas Colony's chief manager Roger Aznable, still under Teabolo Mass's care. Soon they met Roger's son Char and discovered that he and Casaval were nearly identical, except Casaval had blue eyes while Char had reddish brown. Eventually Char is taken in by Giren's propoganda, and against his father's wishes sets off for officer training school. Casaval decides to accompany him under the guise of looking out for his friend. Kycilia finds out that Casaval is headed back to Side 3, and without consulting Giren, orders Casaval's death. Both near identical boys are booked to leave on the same flight, but an antique pistol and fake explosives are found in Char's bag (almost certainly planted by Casaval). Not wanting to miss the entrance exam, Char readily accepts Casavals suggestion to swap clothes in the restroom. Char boards the ship under the name Edward Mass, while Casaval, under the name Char Aznable is detained overnight. Shortly after departure, the ship explodes and kills everyone aboard (no doubt the work of Kycilia's Henchmen). Edward Mass is listed among the dead and Casaval takes on the name Char, enters the Zeon Millitary Academy and begins wearing sunglasses to hide his eye color (as it wouldn't match any of the real Char's IDs). Mobile Suit Gundam 0079]] During the One Year War, Char showed a great capacity not only as mobile suit pilot, but also as tactician and commanding officer. Late in the One Year War, Char became a bitter rival to Earth Federation pilot Amuro Ray, and he developed a rather peculiar relationship with the Newtype Lalah Sune. Char himself also developed into a Newtype, albeit a weak one. At the end of the One Year War, Char went to Axis after the Zeon lost the war, his goal of revenge achieved by a combination of his own actions, those of his rival Amuro, and infighting among the Zabis themselves. Zeta Gundam Char reappears 7 years later in Zeta Gundam, barely disguised by replacing his mask with sunglasses and using the alias "Quattro Bajeena". Some time between UC 0079-0087, Char infiltrates the Earth Federation Forces as Axis Zeon's spy, that's when he started to use the alias Quattro Bajeena. However, things are turned upside down with the rising of Titans as an oppressive side. Char then join the renegade group of Earth Federation Force's soldier and in the end he became a leading member of the Anti-Earth Union Group (AEUG). This time, rather than serving as the rival of the new protagonist, Kamille Bidan, Char serves as Kamille's mentor in the war against the Earth Federation's oppressive Titans organization. In Zeta Gundam, Char becomes an ally of his former adversaries in Mobile Suit Gundam: Amuro Ray, Hayato Kobayashi and Bright Noa. He serves under Bright Noa as leader of AEUG mobile suit forces. Zeta Gundam puts ahead Char's image as a hero who is always willing to stand up and fight for the freedom of spacenoids. His political speech in front of Federation Assembly in Dakar, which was broadcast throughout Earth and Space, is one of the most important events in the UC Gundam timeline. It seals Char's total commitment toward space colonization and migration of humanity to space. Also, he denounces the Titans, claiming them to be barbaric and have no regard for the people they hurt, justified by the Titans attack on the Assembly, even though many politicians were still inside at the time. This made public opinion turn against the Titans. Despite AEUG's victory in the Gryps War against Titans, Char is defeated in the final battle by Haman Karn, leader of the Axis (later Neo Zeon) faction and assumed dead. However, as the final credits roll, Char's badly damaged mobile suit floats by, its cockpit hatch mysteriously open. Bright Noa remarks that he has a gut feeling that Char is simply watching from the sidelines and waiting for the right opportunity to return. Char does not appear in the sequel to Zeta Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam Double Zeta. Yoshiyuki Tomino has stated officially that he had originally intended to feature Char in Double Zeta, but the plan was canceled when he was granted to go-ahead with the theatrical movie Char's Counterattack. Char's Counterattack 0093]] Another 5 years passed before Char returns in the movie Char's Counterattack, as the leader of a new Neo Zeon faction. He intends to drop the massive asteroid base Axis on the Earth, forcing a migration of its population into space, which he believes will force all of humanity to evolve into Newtypes. Only one thing stands in his way: the Earth Federation's Londo Bell task force, led by his former superior Bright Noa, and the Londo Bell's top ace pilot, his old archrival Amuro Ray. Both Char and Amuro pilot mobile suits equipped with an advanced Psycommu system known as a Psycoframe. In the case of Amuro's RX-93 Nu Gundam, Char himself was responsible for providing the Psyco Frame technology to Anaheim Electronics, thereby effectively planning their showdown in advance. After their Psycoframes react to one another and overload, they both disappear without a trace. Since then there has been no news of the two, and it is assumed that they both were killed in the massive explosion of psychic energy. (In the novelization of Char's Counterattack, both characters are confirmed to be KIA.) However, even this is not enough to stop Char from returning -albeit as a clone- in Gaia Gear, a Yoshiyuki Tomino-penned novel series set later in the Universal Century timeline. Afranshia Char is a clone made by final Zeon remnants to lead them in an attempt to overthrow the Federation one last time, using the mighty Gaia-Gear man-machine suit. Characteristics Char has several recognizable characteristics: # Has blonde hair. # Often wears red clothing. # Usually wears a mask or sunglasses to hide his true identity. # Usually pilots red (or, arguably pink-ish) mobile suits. Exception to this is the MSN-0100 Hyaku Shiki, which is painted in bright gold yellow, and the MSN-02 Zeong, which was painted in a greyish colour. # Sports a small, diagonal scar between his eyes (incurred during a sword fight with Garma Zabi during their academy days, which was used as an excuse for the head gear Char first wore to hide his identity. Argued that it was caused by Amuro Ray during a sword duel but in fact the strike was blocked by Char's helmet.) # He is never shown driving a car throughout his appearances. # Often suspected of pedophilia, as supposedly exemplified by his relationship with Lalah Sune (whose age is 17, and, according to Tomino's novel Secret Rendezvous: Amuro and Lalah, was discovered by Char working as a prostitute), and Haman Karn, who was 14 at the beginning of their relationship (Char himself was no more than 19), as detailed in the manga Portrait of a Young Comet - Char's Deleted Affair. Char also swayed the disillusioned Quess Paraya (13 years old according to Gundam Official Guide) during the events of the movie Char's Counterattack, where Quess latched onto Char after being rebuffed by Amuro Ray in hopes of learning from famous Newtypes. Also, according to the Playstation game for Zeta Gundam, in his scenario two escorts was shown guiding Mineva Zabi to a private cabin in a resort colony. Though many fans suspect Char of being an pedophile, Tomino has categorically denied this. # By the time of Zeta Gundam, he has had four different names, his birthname Casval Rem Deikun, Edward Mass, the name given to him when he whisked away to avoid being targeted by the Zabi family, Char Aznable, the name he'd bear for much of his life, and finally Quattro Bajeena, which was come up with because this was his fourth alias. (Quattro is Italian for 4) Gundam creator Yoshiyuki Tomino publicly confirmed at Anime Expo New York 2002 that the name Char Aznable is inspired by French singer and songwriter Charles Aznavour (シャルル・アズナブール). Mobile Suits (right)]] Apart from being an excellent commander, Char Aznable backs up his intellect and charisma through his experience as a mobile suit pilot. He pilots a mobile suit, commonly in his red and black color scheme with ruthless efficiency, at first doing it without a pilot suit on; though, after Lalah orders him to, he begins wearing a pilot suit throughout the Gryps and Neo Zeon conflicts. Some of the mobile suits that he piloted throughout the series are: *'MS-06C Zaku II'- mobile suit that he started out with at the beginning of the war, and won his ace status in at the battle of Loum. *'MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type' - high-performance mobile suit issued to ace pilots and team commanders such as him. *'MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type' - amphibious mobile suit, used by Char on the Jaburo Drop Operation. *'MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type' - the latest Zeon mobile suit incorporated in the last months of the war; special prototype given to ace pilots, damaged by Amuro Ray and the RX-78-2 Gundam at Side 5. *'MSN-02 Zeong' - a powerful Newtype mobile suit piloted during the battle of A Baoa Qu, the last one of the war. *'RMS-099 Rick Dias' - AEUG mass produced, heavy attack mobile suit, piloted by Char during the Gryps War until it was stolen by Franklin Bidan and destroyed in a battle between Kamille Bidan *'MSN-0100 Hyaku Shiki' - AEUG prototype, personalized high-performance attack mobile suit, piloted by Char during the latter part of Gryps War. Contrary to his red trademark color, Hyaku Shiki is painted in bright gold yellow. *'MSN-04 Sazabi' - Char's personal mobile suit during the Second Neo Zeon War, designed to make full use of his Newtype powers. **Replaced by MSN-04II Nightingale in the novelization. It is noteworthy to mention that so far, Char is the only character in the Gundam universe (UC or non-UC timelines) to have fought in three final battles of a movie or series. In Mobile Suit Gundam, Char fights against Amuro Ray at A Baoa Qu. In the finale of Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Char and Kamille Bidan fight together against Haman Karn (of Axis Zeon) and Paptimus Scirocco (of Titans) in a three-way battle (AEUG vs Titans vs Axis). Finally, Char's last battle is at the end of Char's Counterattack when he fights his archrival Amuro Ray again. Also, in the novel version of Mobile Suit Gundam starting in Book 2 to the end of Book 3, Char pilots a customized MS-09R Rick Dom. Char Clones of Char Aznable in U.C. 0203]] Char Aznable is also responsible for spawning a series of "Char Clones", characters based off similar characteristics to Char, in Gundam. That character usually serves the same purpose as Char in the story, as the primary rival of either the main protagonist or a significant supporting character, sometimes also having blonde hair and is usually shrouded in mystery and wears a mask or sunglasses, pilots red mobile suits and sometimes has an extremist plan in mind (For example some of these "Char Clones" tried to force the people on Earth to migrate into space just like Char had tried to do). It is also a common theme for the "Char Clone" to be related to the female lead in some way. Sometimes the "clone" is the father, brother, former lover, etc. of the female lead. The term Char Clone is often used disparagingly, as if suggesting that the creative staff of the series lacked the creativity to come up with an original character and simply resorted to copying Char. * Full Frontal from Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. A devote Char's fantatic who lead Neo Zeon after Char's disappearance. He is called "second coming of Char" and paints his personal MS red. Full Frontal is noted to have the same voice as Char Aznable, and it is speculated that he might either be a literal clone of Char, or the original Char Aznable whose identity Casval Rem Deikun assumed. * Zabine Chareux, and 'Iron Mask' aka Carozzo Ronah from Gundam F91 * Chronicle Asher from Victory Gundam * Schwarz Brüder, Master Asia aka 'Undefeated of the East' or 'Invincible East', and Ulube Ishikawa from G Gundam * Lancerow Dawell, Jamil Neate from Gundam X * Zechs Merquise, the 'Lightning Count' from Gundam Wing whose mobile suit Tallgeese is once described as "three times faster than an Aries". His life and role in the course of the series is essentially meant to be a retelling of Char's life (including a desire to retaliate for the death of his father) and probably is considered the most popular Char 'clone', yet he is different enough to be a character in his own right. Pilots the red Gundam Epyon towards the series' end, a trait of Char and his clones. * Harry Ord and Corin Nander from ∀ Gundam * Mu La Flaga, a lighter and sociable "Quattro Bajeena", and Rau Le Creuset from Gundam SEED, a more nefarious Char clone. * Athrun Zala as 'Alex Dino', who played the role that is quite similar to Char's Quattro Bajeena persona in Zeta, and in addition he pilots mostly red Gundams, a noticeable trait of Char and some of his clones. *Neo Roanoke from Gundam SEED Destiny * Neyarl (Hal Vizardt / Vladi Zarth in the English version) from Gundam: True Odyssey (MS Saga) * While not officially a Char Clone, Gibert Dullindal shared a similar version of Char's philoshiphy concerning the issue of genetics with his destiny plan. As Char attempted to drop Axis to force humanity to space to evolve to newtypes. It is no surprise as they both share the same seiyu. * Rey Za Burrel is a cool and calm soldier that has a personality similar to Char and has dark motives like Char, Rey wanting to install the Destiny plan and Char wanting to avenge his familiy. * Graham Aker is a rival to the main protagonist of Gundam 00, Setsuna F. Seiei, and in the second season dons a mask as the top ace of the A-Laws faction, "Mr. Bushido". This is played as something of a parody of the Char Clone phenomenon, as the other A-Laws members are well aware of his true identity, and "Mr. Bushido" is a nickname (which Graham himself dislikes) rather than an alias. An actual DNA clone from Char Aznable appeared in the story Gaia Gear (original novel by Yoshiyuki Tomino), named Afranshia Char. Cultural significance Japanese pop culture holds Char Aznable in very much the same way western pop culture views science fiction icons Darth Vader and Mr. Spock. Even many people who do not watch anime at least know the name. Char Aznable has routinely placed in the top 10 lists of popular characters in both Gundam-specific and general-oriented fan magazines in Japan, such as Gundam Ace and Animage, typically ranking higher than the main character and his rival, Amuro Ray. In Gundam Ace, Char is consistently in the top 3 of the list, and held the number 1 spot for long periods of time, despite the fact that Gundam Ace tallies votes for Char's alter-ego Quattro Bajina separately. In fact, Quattro also consistently ranks in the top 10. On the popular Japanese bulletin board 2channel, the Gundam forums are named Char custom (シャア専用), and the anonymous placeholder for the name is changed to "3 times more anonymous" (通常の名無しさんの３倍), a reference to the "3 times faster than a normal Zaku" line from the original series. Char Custom itself refers to Char's tendency to highly customize standard Mobile Suits to his exact specifications and generally making the said units far more potent than normal. This usually involves him coloring his suits red, which led some people to go as far as to label anything red "Char-custom", and to make vague references to the "3 times more potent" line in the original Gundam series (e.g. A red pencil might write 3 times faster, or is 3 times more likely to break). Bandai has capitalized on Char's popularity by licensing out his name to various products. There has been a Char-custom laptop, Char-custom Nintendo Gamecube, and a Char-custom motorbike helmet. All these products have a red satin finish, and have the goldleaf Zeon insignia or the emblem of Char's Neo-Zeon emblazoned on them. A Char-custom Game Boy Advance SP was also created in Japan (with many sources claiming its battery will last 3 times as long as the normal GBA, or even that it will crash 3 times as much). On July 25, 2006, GE Consumer Finance released a Char Custom credit card, which receives three times as many bonus points per 1000 yen spent compared to their other Gundam-related credit cards http://www.gecard.com/character/char.html. If one looks at popular Japanese culture as well, one can see the impact the Red Comet has made even outside of Gundam. For instance, one may note the characters of Ken Masters of the Street Fighter series and of Zero of the Mega Man series of video games, both of whom are crimson clad blondes who play the role of the "second main character" or "rival" to the protagonist. Even going further, another example could be Seifer Almassy of Final Fantasy VIII. Although not clad in red, Seifer bears a resemblance to Char as he appears in Char's Counterattack and has a scar across his forehead to symbolize his eternal rivalry to the games' protagonist Squall Leonhart. In fact, the symbol of a "Red Rival" has become one of Japanese pop cultures' most widely used archetypes. Even suggestions of Char's influence can be traced to Armored Core, in which, the ace pilot Nine Ball is known to sport red, and is the genre's mancing identity. Even Square-Enix, the role-playing game juggernaut, had a red-suited pilot figure in its mech RPG Xenogears in the form of the prince Bartholomew Fatima who himself was stripped from a seat of power and is almost an exact Char. Char is truly an iconic character to the Japanese. Still, the character is also popular with many hardcore American Gundam fans. It is American fans of the character who have promoted and mocked the "cloning" of the popular character in later Gundam shows. In particular is the notion of calling characters that are similar to Char as "A Char". This is derived from the poorly-written English text in the letter Hayato Kobayashi receives from Kai Shiden in the original box set English dub of Zeta Gundam, which includes the statement, "Captain Quattro, he is a CHAR_" In a planned spaceflight for 2006, Soyuz TMA-9, a Japanese internet investor named Daisuke Enomoto had asked to dress up as Char Aznable. However, medical restrictions prevented him from participating in the flight. An episode of the anime series School Rumble features an extended Gundam parody, most notably introducing a character named Harry McKenzie. Harry is modelled after Char, including his appearance (highly similar to Char's Quattro persona), sunglasses, penchant for wearing red, and ownership of a red motorcycle with the kanji "Hyaku" (from the MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki). Harry is friends with Tougou Masakazu, who resembles a younger Anavel Gato and shares Gato's penchant for rousing speeches. The second-season opening of the anime Genshiken is also a parody of Gundam, featuring the character Harunobu Madarame dressed in Char's uniform and helmet. Char is also derived from two real-world figures: His red color for personal mecha and skills as a pilot are a definite reference to Manfred von Richthofen, the Red Baron, while his name was derived from the French popular singer Charles Aznavour. In the manga Air Gear, the artist Oh Great! tends to draw various Mobile Suit heads as storm rider helmets, in one occasion showing Char's helmet worn during the One Year War on a background character. Trivia * Aznable, Char